


If It's Love...

by chalklandingplace



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Broken Heart, F/F, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Poetry, Unrequited Love, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace
Summary: I wrote this in July of 2019 while I was slowly falling in love with a girl who didn't love me back. The poem isn't that sad but the fact she never felt the same is pretty depressing.
Kudos: 3





	If It's Love...

Falling…  
Falling…  
Falling…  
Falling in love…  
Or falling into infatuation?

Such a short time but I’ll keep these thoughts inside.  
Until you feel the same.  
If you ever feel the same.  
Will you ever feel the same?

Maybe it will never be love.  
Or maybe it will.

But if it _does_ become love…

I want to be vulnerable in your arms.  
I want to feel overpowered in your presence.  
I want to trust you to take control.  
All while I’m lost in your eyes…

I want to burst into flames from your love.  
Your kiss.  
Your touch.  
Oh, your touch…  
Ignite me with your touch.  
Until my body has been set ablaze.  
Incinerate me until I cannot tell where your body ends and mine begins.  
As though we’ve been fused together like the core of a burning star.  
Fiery ecstasy that ignites our momentary lust,  
But will fuel the endless welding of our souls.  
Then, after our flames have lessened to a smolder,

I want to be safe in your arms.  
I want to feel comfortable in your presence.  
I want to trust you to care for me.  
All while I’m lost in your embrace…

I want to drown in your love.  
Your attention.  
Your affection.  
Oh, your affection…  
Engulf me with your affection.  
Until I‘ve been doused to golden embers.  
Dissolve me until I cannot tell where my body ends and yours begins.  
As though we’ve been mixed together like crashing waves on the shore.  
Steamy devotion that showered our temporary yearning,  
But now incites the eternal blending of our souls.  
Then, after our downpour has subsided,

I want to belong in your arms.  
I want to feel cherished in your presence.  
I want to trust you with my heart.  
All while I’m lost in you…

I want to have your love.  
Your love.  
Your love.  
Oh, your love…  
Smother me with your love.  
Until our surroundings have faded into nothingness.  
Envelop me with your love until the whole universe has disappeared.  
As though the only things in existence are you and I.  
Then, after everything has completely melted away,

…All that I will want is _you_.

**Author's Note:**

> I've long moved past her (I even hope she's doing well!) but I thought other people who have felt this way might like to read my broken-hearted poetry.


End file.
